


The Reward

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Series: The Test [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fetish, Interspecies, Kinks, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by AlysThe aftermath of 'The Test'. Boromir wishes to make amends for any hurt Legolas has suffered!
Series: The Test [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874848
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	The Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, only wish they were. Still, a girl can dream.  
> Feedback: Yes please!

Legolas lay still. The room was dark, and he could hear the steady breathing of Arwen and Boromir close to him. He knew that Arwen, being Elven, would sleep lightly, but he was sure that the Man would not be so alert. He was wrong.  
As Legolas began to slip silently out of the bed, a strong arm reached out and wrapped around his waist. "You were leaving?" Boromir whispered, no trace of sleep in his voice. Although Legolas could easily have broken free, he decided against it, allowing Boromir to pull him gently back into the bed. "Did you really wish to leave?" Boromir asked softly, his voice sounding almost hurt. He rolled onto his back, pulling the elf with him. Legolas sighed. "No, I suppose not. I just... I don't know. Last night..." He broke off in confusion. The man nodded, drawing Legolas closer. Instinctively the elf pillowed his head on Boromir's broad shoulder, relaxing into the warmth of his body. Boromir's arm still encircled his slim waist, holding him close.

* * *

Beside them Arwen sighed in the darkness. "I have duties which I must attend to. Yet I do not wish to leave you both." Boromir chuckled softly, reaching out with his other hand to gently stroke the elf-maiden's cheek. "We could return tonight, lady" Legolas heard himself say, and stopped, blushing. He heard a smile in her voice. "I would like that very much." Arwen reached out and tenderly ran her slim fingers through Legolas' blond hair. "I am sorry if you were hurt last night," she whispered in Elven. Legolas caught her hand in his own, raising it to his lips. "I seek no apology, lady. There was no hurt done." She smiled again. "Then I am glad."  
Arwen brushed her lips over his, then bent her head to kiss Boromir. "You will both return tonight?" she asked as she slipped out of bed, pulling on her silken robe. They both nodded, blinking as she paused briefly to light a candle. "I leave you some light, should you wish it," she murmured.

* * *

As Arwen disappeared into an adjoining chamber, Boromir pulled Legolas' down to rest on his shoulder once more. "So Arwen apologised?" the man muttered. Legolas nodded in the darkness, his hair brushing against the roughness of Boromir's beard. "I would apologise too, for it was never my intent to hurt you, Legolas". "Do not apologise, for the only hurt done was to my pride," Legolas said, not altogether truthfully. His wrists were still sore where Boromir had roughly bound them the previous night, and his scalp was tender where the man's hand had pulled his hair. And there was another, deeper ache in a more intimate part of his body. Thinking of this sent the blood rushing to Legolas' smooth cheeks, and his breath caught briefly in his throat. Boromir turned his head sharply "Are you alright?"

* * *

Blindly Legolas lifted his head to claim Boromir's lips with his own. There was a moment of hesitation, and then Boromir kissed him back fiercely. The elf responded hungrily, his lips parting beneath Boromir's questing tongue as his passion grew. Boromir raised himself up on one elbow, looking down at Legolas. Golden, glowing in the candlelight, the elf was fair beyond description. "By all the gods, but you are beautiful..." Boromir breathed, something like awe in his voice. Tentatively the man reached out, his strong hand tracing the fine contours of the elf's face. Eyes locked onto Boromir's, Legolas caught the man's hand in his own, pressing a kiss against his palm.

* * *

Boromir caught his breath, bending down to kiss the elf again. As their lips met Legolas reached up to put his arms around Boromir's neck, pulling the man down against his own body. They both gasped at the contact, and Legolas instinctively moved his hips, pressing against Boromir's hardness. The man groaned softly, winding his hands in the tangled silk of Legolas' long hair and then kissing him with a brutal intensity that left them both gasping. Legolas writhed against the strong body covering his own, his body on fire. With maddening slowness Boromir kissed his way along Legolas' jaw and down over his throat, biting gently as the elf writhed beneath him, almost delirious with desire.

* * *

"I would atone for any hurt I caused you last night," Boromir whispered against the elf's ear. "Will you allow me to show you pleasure, rather than pain?" Legolas gasped as strong teeth grazed his earlobe. "Oh, yes..." he groaned. The man smiled, raining himself up on his elbows, looking down into Legolas' flushed face. Legolas gasped as Boromir began to move his hips slowly against him, his hardness pressing against Legolas' own arousal.

* * *

"Give me your hands," Boromir said softly. Legolas raised his hands from where they had been resting on the smooth skin of Boromir's broad back. The man grasped his wrists in one strong hand, raising them above Legolas' head and pinning them there. Although the elf knew he could free himself should he so wish, the feeling of helplessness was intoxicating. New fire coursed through his veins as he remembered the events of the previous night, when Arwen had commanded him and he had submitted to both her and to Boromir. Watching him closely, Boromir saw the elf's flush, and guessed his thoughts. "The lady Arwen was right," Boromir murmured. "You _do_ find joy in submission." His cheeks flaming, Legolas allowed his eyes to fall closed, acknowledging the truth.

* * *

Still holding the elf's wrists, Boromir brushed a brief kiss against Legolas' lips and then shifted position to lie next to him. Legolas whimpered softly at the breaking of contact between their bodies, but his eyes remained closed. Smiling, Boromir bent his head to mark a trail of fiery kisses down the centre of the elf's smooth chest. Legolas made a small sound of pleasure, then cried out softly in surprise and pleasure as Boromir's tongue flickered over his nipple. "You like that, Princeling?" Boromir whispered. Not waiting for an answer, Boromir tugged gently on the sensitive flesh with his teeth. Legolas moaned, arching against him. "More..." the elf whispered feverishly. Boromir smiled. "Be patient!" he murmured. He switched his attention to Legolas' other nipple, his tongue caressing the sensitive flesh until it hardened. The elf was breathing hard, and he cried out, protesting as Boromir broke off his caresses and, still holding Legolas' wrists, reached for a goblet of wine.

* * *

"I believe you misjudge your priorities!" Legolas gasped. "I think not," Boromir whispered. Taking a gulp of the wine, he leaned over and kissed Legolas. The elf's full lips parted, and he greedily swallowed the wine that trickled into his mouth. "There, was that not pleasant?" the man enquired, amusement in his voice. Legolas nodded reluctantly.  
"You must have patience, princeling," Boromir said softly. "I could keep you like this for hours, helpless with desire, begging for more." The elf shivered. "You said you would show me _pleasure_ " he protested, but the idea clearly aroused him. Boromir chuckled. "Would you not enjoy it?" he asked. His voice grew thoughtful. "It is indeed a most tempting thought..."

* * *

Legolas blushed as Boromir's eyes travelled slowly over his body, lingering on the elf's flushed cheeks and full lips, swollen and almost bruised from kissing. The dark eyes closed as Boromir's hot gaze moved downwards over the flat planes of his stomach to where Legolas' erection jutted out from his groin, iron hard and slick with desire. "Ah, there is so much I would do to you, princeling..." Boromir sounded almost regretful. "Then do it, for I suffer!" the elf gasped. Boromir chuckled. "As my prince wishes..." Bending his head, he began once more to kiss and caress the broad smoothness of Legolas' chest. The elf gasped, and Boromir could feel the strong muscles of Legolas' shoulders and biceps flexing as the elf fought the desire to take control. He tugged gently on one hard nipple with his teeth, pinching the other one with his free hand, and Legolas moaned softly, sweat breaking out on his forehead. He muttered something in Elven and Boromir frowned, not understanding.

* * *

"He is asking for more," Arwen said from the doorway, and they both jumped, startled. "Such a tempting picture..."she murmured, and Legolas blushed as her eyes travelled over his body, lingering, as Boromir had, on his arousal. "Would my lord Boromir not work better with both hands free?" Arwen enquired. Crossing the room she set down the candle she carried, and, opening a carved wooden chest, produced some lengths of silk. Boromir looked down at the elf sprawled beneath him. "Will you permit this?" he asked softly. Legolas looked up at him, dark eyes wide. "I will," he whispered. Taking the silk from Arwen, Boromir quickly wrapped it several times around Legolas' wrists, and then knotted it tightly to the bedpost. Bound and naked, Legolas did indeed present a tempting picture, his air of innocence and vulnerability heightened by his apparent helplessness. He shivered as Arwen ran one cool finger over his chest. "I leave you in Boromir's hands," she said lightly as she left.

* * *

Teasingly Boromir began to caress the elf's flat stomach, smoothing the silken skin with soft kisses and then nipping with his teeth so that Legolas gasped, arching against his bonds. The contrast between the softness of Boromir's lips and the roughness of his beard against Legolas' smooth skin was almost unbearably erotic, and within moments the elf was almost sobbing with frustration, every muscle in his body tense and his manhood almost painfully hard. "You torture me!" Legolas gasped, as Boromir's lips traced teasing, ever-increasing spirals over his stomach, moving slowly lower each time. Boromir paused. "Yet you do not move," the man said softly. "Steel chains I would need to bind an elf against his will, yet these silken cloths hold you captive." "I...I do not wish to escape," Legolas said haltingly, his cheeks flaming. "There is no shame in this," Boromir said gently, his hand resting on Legolas' hip. "Though you show courage in admitting it. And courage is oft rewarded. Shall I reward you, princeling?" "Do with me... what you will..." Legolas gasped as Boromir's long fingers trailed lightly down his manhood. "Only... do not torment me like this!"  
Boromir chuckled very softly. "Torment? No, I have not yet begun to torment you, fair one."

* * *

Legolas drew a long, ragged breath as Boromir's lips brushed against the base of his stomach, where the light scattering of golden hair began. Boromir began to move downwards with infinite slowness, smiling as he felt the muscle of Legolas' stomach clench beneath his lightly-stroking hand. Boromir's other hand rested on the elf's thigh, gently caressing the muscular flesh in a slow progression upwards. Legolas bit his lip to keep from crying out as Boromir's fingers brushed against the delicate skin of his testicles, lightly stroking the ultra-sensitive flesh until the elf groaned hoarsely, twisting his head from side to side on the pillow. "Why do you groan so, little Prince?" Boromir whispered teasingly, his breath hot against Legolas' cock. "Because... I suffer..." the elf gasped. "And yet you do not break the silk that binds your wrists" the man murmured. "If I torment you, it is because you would have it so. Next time I shall bind your limbs with chains of steel, and then you will know true torment." Legolas whimpered softly, his manhood throbbing with desire. "But I would not have it said that Boromir of Gondor is heartless," Boromir said softly. He flung one arm over Legolas' slim hips, pressing him down on the bed in an iron grip. The elf cried out, twisting in his bonds as Boromir's mouth slowly engulfed his cock. The man remained motionless for a long moment, his strong arm holding the elf still when he tried to move his hips. His other hand rested on Legolas' thigh, gripping hard enough to bruise as the elf struggled. Boromir jerked his head back.  
"Be still!" he growled. "Or do you wish me to stop?" "No, please... "Legolas was almost sobbing. "Very well. The do not move."

* * *

Every muscle in his body tense, Legolas had to exert all of his considerable self-control in order to remain motionless as Boromir's lips closed over him once more, the man's long tongue flickering over the sensitive head of Legolas' cock. The elf gasped, instinctively flinching away as he felt Boromir's fingers between his thighs. But the man was gentle, and Legolas was almost unbearably aroused. Boromir teased the loosening flesh for a few moments, his tongue still caressing the elf's cock, until Legolas began to relax. The elf moaned softly, tensing again as Boromir slipped one long finger inside him, but when the finger remained still he relaxed slightly, whimpering as Boromir's teeth grazed the head of his cock in a teasing caress. When Boromir finally began to move his finger in and out, Legolas was so aroused that he could only sob helplessly. Legolas groaned as Boromir inserted a second finger, stretching him. The man began to move his fingers faster, in rhythm with the actions of his mouth on Legolas' cock. Instinctively the elf moved back against Boromir's thrusting fingers, lost in a world of sensation, delirious with desire. He was murmuring fluidly in Elven, his muscular body covered in a fine sheen of sweat so that his skin, as well as his hair, glowed golden in the candlelight. Boromir could contain himself no longer.

* * *

Legolas whimpered in wordless complaint as the man released his cock, gently withdrawing his fingers. A moment later Boromir's lips were pressed against his, kissing him with a fierce hunger. Legolas felt Boromir's hands on his wrists, and then his bonds were untied. His hands moved of their own accord to Boromir's head, gripping the man tightly as Legolas returned the kiss with equal hunger, tasting his own arousal on Boromir's lips. "I could not take you while you were bound," Boromir gasped. "You need to choose..." "I would have you inside me," Legolas breathed. Hot grey eyes locked onto the elf's passion-dark gaze, Boromir go to his knees, his manhood hugely erect. "I would not disappoint my Prince," he whispered. Boromir reached over and picked up a small crystal flask from the table. Wordlessly he handed it to Legolas. Boromir closed his eyes as the elf's long fingers anointed his throbbing cock with the oil, delicately caressing him until he groaned softly. Boromir moved to kneel between Legolas' thighs, the elf looking up at him trustingly. Legolas whimpered as Boromir's fingers closed around his cock, while Boromir's erection nudged against his slick entrance.

* * *

"Please..." Legolas whispered, his voice ragged. Boromir obeyed, sliding inside him with infinite slowness, holding the elf's hips still as Legolas instinctively tried to force himself deeper onto Boromir's thick cock. They were both gasping as Boromir finally sheathed himself in the elf's tightness. Boromir gently rocked his pelvis back and forth, his cock moving with maddening slowness inside Legolas as his fingers stroked the elf's manhood. He began to move in and out very slowly, gradually speeding up to match the movement of his hand on Legolas' cock. Legolas tossed his head from side to side on the pillow, biting his lip to keep from screaming at the mingled pain and ecstasy that filled him. He could feel himself rapidly approaching climax and cried out hoarsely, jerking his hips back to thrust himself deeper onto Boromir's pounding cock. He heard Boromir groan, and the man leaned forward slightly, thrusting into him from a new angle. Then Legolas did scream, his hands bruising Boromir's shoulders as the man's cock grazed the sensitive prostate gland. Fast losing control himself, Boromir gazed down at the elf writhing beneath him. Legolas cried out, his whole body taut as he trembled on the edge of orgasm. Boromir's fingers tightened mercilessly on the elf's cock, moving furiously until Legolas climaxed, sobbing.

* * *

Boromir's head fell back as he felt Legolas tighten almost painfully around his cock. Holding the elf's hips still he thrust into him with all his strength, gasping with the pleasure of it. Then he felt delicate fingers on his testicles, squeezing ruthlessly. Boromir cried out, arching, as he climaxed, and was dimly aware of Legolas' gasp as Boromir's seed filled him. They remained still for a moment, and then Boromir slowly withdrew. He bent his dark head to gently lap at the silver droplets on Legolas' flat stomach. Then he felt the elf's fingers tangle in his hair, and his head was gently raised. They kissed tenderly, passion spent, and then Boromir collapsed onto the bed. Legolas moved to lie against his chest, and Boromir slipped his arms around the elf, burying his face in tangled golden hair. Legolas sighed softly, but his voice held more than a hint of amusement as he spoke. "I would consider your atonement more than satisfactory, my lord." Boromir smiled into Legolas' hair. "Then I am glad." The elf grinned. "Now, about those chains you mentioned..." But Boromir was already asleep.

* * *


End file.
